


TikTok Challenge

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: You’re in New Orleans because you need to speak with the leader of the Tremé Coven but when one of the Originals shows up you learn he’s achieved one of his biggest goals you can’t help it when a congratulations evolves.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 1





	TikTok Challenge

One of the best parts about living in southern California was that you could visit the mountains, the beach and the desert all in one day. 

Hell, even TikTok had come up with a challenge for it. You had decided that you wanted to try it out as well. 

Thankfully Dean, your best friend in the world, and recent boyfriend, had decided to indulge you. 

The two of you had started your day off at Joshua Tree where somehow you had managed to convince Dean to go in the morning and the two of you got to watch the sunrise over Keys View before stopping at one of the diners just outside the National park for a nice big breakfast. 

Dean had eaten a bacon and cheese omelette after discovering that they did not offer bacon cheeseburgers that early in the morning. You had decided to have your favorite breakfast food, a comfort food you used to eat as a kid.

It was during breakfast that you realized that Dean was a little more wound up than normal. A part of you thought that maybe his rut was hitting him soon. But once you did the math, you realized that it wasn’t possible. 

While your heat was due in about a week, his rut was always a week after yours which meant he was in the middle of his cycle and there was no way that his rut was hitting him this soon.

After breakfast, you’d then made your way out towards Santa Monica, getting there just after 11. 

Dean had decided to splurge on the Pacific Park. The two of you got on the rides and spent the afternoon going the different rides. From the Pacific Wheel to the Sea Dragon the two of you had a blast that afternoon. 

Most of the world seemed to think that the two of you were dating. Not that you were upset with their assumptions. The girls seemed to give you dirty looks and you knew it was jealousy at the fact that the man on your arm was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. 

You’d had a thing for Dean for as long as you can remember. At some point, you had actually thought that he was interested in you but when nothing had actually happened you figured you were reading too much into things.

You’d had to watch him on his endless hookups at bar after bar and hunt after hunt. It had been worse in your early twenties but had gotten better over the last few years.

He didn’t want to go to the bars nearly as often and when he did, his flirtations had died down so that they were pretty much non-existent. 

It had been after a particularly stressful hunt, where you had managed to get thrown through a wall and the two of you had ended up screaming at each other back at the bunker. it was during this time that Dean had screamed at you that you had to be careful because he had no idea now he would live without you.

After that, the two of you had sat down and after a long conversation where the two of you had, finally, opened up to each other about now you felt you had decided to give each other.. To give you a chance

So, you were more than happy when you saw the death glares this time because this time it was because he was yours this time.

The two of you enjoyed your afternoon before you somehow convinced Dean to try sushi.

You’d gotten as far as the food being dropped off at the table but as soon as Dean had seen the raw fish, he’d hard noped and had ordered Teriyaki chicken instead. You had almost done the same thing when you had smelled the onion that was on the sushi.

You’d never been a real fan of onion but you had noticed that, as your heat neared, you were more aware of the damned scent. You’d managed to drown it out with some lemon. The unfortunate side effect being that your sushi was then ruined. 

You’d ordered a teriyaki chicken along with Deans. According to Dean it was good. He’d ordered a second plate of it to go and the two of you had then climbed into Baby before making your way up towards Big Bear. 

With how cold SoCal had been, there was actual snow on the mountains. It was absolutely mesmerizing to you. Having spent most of your life in the area you had been shocked when you had first started traveling with the boys that there were actual seasons . 

With the snow on the mountain, one of the things that Dean found for the two of you was the Alpine Slide. A beautiful area where the two of you had gotten on a few more roller coasters before going sledding. 

You had ended the day by watching the sun set over the mountain and between some of the tallest pines in the area. It was only then that you had realized that the two of you were going to have to drive down the mountain in the dark. 

It wasn’t that you were afraid that Dean wouldn’t be able to make it down the mountain but more so that you weren’t a fan of making it down winding roads in the dark. You just liked to be able to see where you were going when going down a mountain. 

Swallowing past the lump in your throat as you and Dean situated yourselves in Baby again, you took a deep breath and tried to steal yourself for the coming ride. 

“You know what,” Deans voice filled the car, “Why don’t we just check into a motel and call it a night? We can go down the mountain tomorrow.”

You looked over at him and while you knew that relief was going to be evident in your scent, you clarified with him, “Are you sure? We can go down the mountain if you want.”

Dean merely shrugged as he pulled into a small motel that, while quaint, also looked like it had seen better days. 

Dean checked the two of you in and you made your way to the room. While the outside of the motel had looked like it had seen better days, the inside was well furnished and looked like it was a place that had been kept up over the years. The walls were a beautiful, soft yellow and the decorations were a mix of what you were sure was local art and woodworking. 

The room smelled like a mix of lavender and Jasmine. It was an interesting mixture of both comfort and a warmth that made you curl up next to Dean. 

The two of you were watching TV, reruns of dateline The episode that you had watched was about a man who had apparently had a complete and total personality change before he’d lost his mind and slaughtered his wife and kids. 

The mother had discovered the bodies and the walls splattered in their red blood. The local police department had worked the case but the man had disappeared and they were still searching for him. 

When the number for the dateline tippling came across the bottom of the screen, you bet Dean “I guarantee you it was a ghoul.”

“Or a shapeshifter,” Dean pointed out. 

“With that amount of blood?” You asked him, your voice returning your incredulousness. 

He shrugs but motions his head toward the tv, “It doesn’t particularly matter. If it’s a monster, he needs to be caught.”

“Wait… does this mean you want to go on a hunt?” You ask him as you adjust your body as that your straddling his legs. 

Dean sits up and wraps his arms around your waist, “I mean… we could. Hit the road at first light?”

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you chuckled softly, “Sure, they said it was in San Bernardino so it doesn’t have to be first light, it can be later in the day.”

“You just wanna keep me in bed don’t you?”

“Oh most definitely,” Dean tells you before leaning in and kissing you.


End file.
